Hair
by alena-chan
Summary: Sometimes it is the simple things that makes you happy... [RaeRob] Drabble


_**A/N: **A short and simple drabble… and it's really short, but the idea somehow popped into my mind…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks and much love and kudos to my dear **Cherrie-chan** for being a wonderful beta and a wonderful friend._

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to_**_ Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_**_, because it's her Birthday and I wanted to update 'Casablanca Lilies', but I just couldn't find the inspiration to write a chapter… I'm so sorry, but I promise you to update 'CL' on Sunday… okay…_

_

* * *

_

_Anyway, I wish you a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday and many presents and… that you have a wonderful day…_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Teen Titans, but once I conquered the whole world the Teen Titans will be mine… _

_:evil laughter: _

_(Now you know what I do in my free time…)_

_

* * *

_

_**  
**_

_**Hair**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**_

"I love the scent of your hair…"

It had been the first thing on Robin's mind as he and Raven were lying on the couch with Raven tucked between his legs and her head under his chin.

The book that had been in her small hands fell into her lap, but she didn't turn around to look at him… and still he knew that her eyes were wide open and that she was surprised.

Robin always knew how she felt or what she felt and vice versa.

Their relationship was – for outstanders and even for their own friends and team mates – strange and weird.

They were close, but they weren't dating nor had they ever shared a kiss… but still, Raven and Robin were closer than any lovers could be.

And Robin knew that kisses didn't have to mean anything at all, while a simple touch or gentle hug or softly spoken word or the smell of Raven's hair could meant the world to him and it could lift up his soul and make him smile forever.

Raven had been silent the whole time her head still resting under his chin.

"You do?" The sorceress asked and Robin realized with smug grin that she was still a bit unsettled and confused.

It was with a perverse delight for him to make her feel unsettled and confused… he just wanted her to feel so many things and _**he**_wanted to be the person who could make her feel… no matter what… Robin just wanted her to feel.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, his ungloved hand stroking her shoulder-length purple hair.

"Why?" Raven now turned around as she asked the simple question and Robin smiled at her curious expression on her face. Sometimes, she resembled a small child off exploring the world.

Robin buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply with a feeling of hope and safeness washing over him.

His was surrounded by the scent of vanilla mixed with the fresh smell of strawberries and the wonderful scent of lilies and violets.

It was familiar… yet there was something foreign… something he wanted to reach, but vanished whenever he was near grasping it.

It was exotic, enchanting and intoxicating….

It was…

"Because it smells like home," he answered at least whispering into her ear.

Again, he felt her surprise and… the warmth and happiness radiating from her.

Raven took his hand in hers and stroked softly his long, slender fingers.

"Yes, it **_feels_** like home…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **As I said, not very long… not really good, but I like it…_

_:looks around nervously:_

_Okay, it sucked… but hey, my muse left me and I desperately need inspiration for all of my stories. All the events with **StarfireRobinLover (**Read tomorrow my profile for my rant against **StarfireRobinLover) **left me without any inspiration… but I will try my best to update all of my stories soon…_

_So, that's it…_

_Be safe and take care…_

_Love…_

_Alena_

_

* * *

_

_**Edit: **To **Sariii**: I took your advice to heart (can you say that?) and corrected the sentence… I hope it sounds better now and thanks for your help._

_And thanks for the other advice too… it helped and I'm working on "Casablanca Lilies" now… so, again, thank you very, very, very, very much… _


End file.
